


The Darkened Heart Of A Warden (A dragon age origins fanfic)

by TaintedSnowflakes



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-10-18 13:18:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17581592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaintedSnowflakes/pseuds/TaintedSnowflakes
Summary: Rayna Tabris, born in the slums of Denerim also known as the alienage. Raised being told she was less than nothing, that humans could do whatever they want with her and get away with it. Everyone she knew was scared of the shemlen, everyone but her mother. Her mother taught her to use daggers and a bow, to be strong and her existance was worth it, that she could be anyone she wanted to more. Then humans took her mother away, the joy filled elven girl turned bitter, resenting humans and closing herself to the world.Now a blight has come, a new day is dawning and Rayna must walk a darkened path.





	1. Darkened Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this is my first fanfic that I'm actually posting so yea....Anyways this starts off dark right from the start.

In the winding streets of Denerim, hidden in the back ally near the Arls estate an elven woman clutched her daughter tightly. Humans clad in the guard armour stalked towards them, sickening smiles crossing their lips. The elven woman held her young child who was no more than the age of thirteen close to her chest, a dagger clutched tightly in her hand. As the humans came near, cornering them to the wall. The young elven girl was shaking in her mothers arms, hoping for it to be a nightmare. That she was just having a horrile nightmare about the stories her mother used to tell her. 

"Well aren't you a pretty pair, not bad for a pair of knife ears", one of the guards spoke, his voice gruff.

"Please leave us alone", the woman begged, her voice was filled with worry.

The younger of the elves felt a deeper fear set in, never had she heard fear in her mothers voice. She was the strongest person she knew.

"Well now, isn't this the little scrapper that the captian was talking about? The knife ear who likes to play with knives", a second guard spoke.

By now there was no room for the elves to move, the four guards had them trapped. The leader of the men grabbed the younger one by her hair, ripping her from the mothers arms. The girl let out a pained cry. "Rayna!", her mother cried out, clutching to the guards leg.

"I beg of you, she is just a child", the mother was begging by now, "do what you will with me, just leave my daughter alone".

The guard looked at the elf in his clutch and smirked. His free hand greedily wandering to the top of her ragged dress and ripping it open. He clutched her chest, causing Rayna to cry out. Tears filled her eyes as his hand wandered. "She looks rather developed for me", he chuckled.

"Get off her you shemlen bastard", the mother screamed out, twisting the blunt dagger and throwing it at the man. It clinked off his armour before falling to the cobbled ground. He turned at the woman with a smug expression before turning to his fellow guards.

"Teach the wench a lesson... I want to see how much fight this little thing has in her", he smirked as he shredded more of her dress away.

Rayna fought against him as much as she could, the sounds of her mothers screams ringing in her ears. And then the screaming stopped, Rayna felt her world slow down as her mothers lifeless body was thrown to the floor. Her neck twisted in a sickening way, she heard the guards laughing. "Bitch made too much noise", one of the men smirked.

"Best not scream so much like your mother or you will end up the same little knife ear".

***

The warmth around her was like a welcoming cacoon to Rayna. The comforts of her bed were ripped away from her, a muffled voice calling her name. Her eyes opened, taking a few moments to adjust to the bright light. "Wake up cousin", a familair voice called out as she looked up at the short red head.

"Ugh what time is it Shianni? Let me sleep", her voice was muffled by the blanket.

"Oh come on, don't you know what day it is?", Shianni sighed as she tugged the blanket away from her cousin.

"Slaughter all the shem's day?", Rayna asked with a tired yet hopeful voice. Shianni sighed once more and flicked her cousins head.

Rayna reluctantly sat up, rubbing her forehead. She pouted a little as her younger cousin began to brush through the tangles of her curly hair. Her green eyes flickered over to the white dress laying in the corner. "Did my groom arrive early?", she asked, her voice filled with unease.

Shianni let out a small giggle, as she set down the brush and hugged her cousin. "Yeah, he arrived this morning with my brothers bride as well. You are so lucky Ray!", the elf sighed with a little envy.

"I don't see how marrying someone I have never met is a good thing", Rayna mumbled as she stretched out her arms. She frowned a little as she fumbled with the dress.

"It's just how things are, besides I got a peak of your groom cousin", Shianni stuck out her tongue.

Rayna looked over at the younger elf curiously, her cousin seemed to be excited- or more excited more than usual. "Why are you grinning so creepily", Rayna tilted her head.

"Oh you'll see... he is so handsome. Anyways go see Soris, he is a pile of nerves and could use your oh so joyful smile", Shianni giggled as she laced up the back of the dress, leaving her cousin with a kiss on the cheek.

The red head sighed as she walked out of her room, her eyes landed on her father. He was smiling at her with a sadness hidden in his eyes. She pulled awkwardly at the dress, she hated these kinds of things - too many weak points. Cyrion enveloped his child in a hug before moving away to look at her properly. He could see her mother in her, especially the fire in her eyes.

"Ah my darling child, it's the last time I can call you that", he sighed at his grown daughter. It had been ten years since his wife, Adaia had died, ten years of raising his dearest child to become the woman she was today. He had tried his best to have her anger calm, for her to settle down and accept a normal life. His hopes that this marriage would be just what she needed for her to finally move on.

"Father, do I really need to get married", Rayna asked him.

"It is time for you to grow up, you aren't a child anymore. This is a good match, he is a master at the forge, comes from a good family and yes he is good looking", he smiled at his daughter, this was the best he could do for her, "You look so beautiful Rayna, your mother would be so proud".

Rayna bit her tongue at the mention of her mother, she always had mixed feelings. Bitter, sorrow or sadness. She couldn't think of her mother and smile. "I see..."

"Speaking of your mother, your martial training...the swordplay, knives, and whatever else your mother trained you in. Best not to mention it to your betrothed."

"I take it that you never mentioned it to my would be husband?", Rayna crossed her arms. She wasn't ashamed of her training, it was a part of her. It was a piece of her mother that no one could take away.

"No- I thought it would be best not to bring it up until later, much later. We don't want to seem like troublemakers after all, Adaia made that mistake", Rayna frowned at her fathers remark.

"No the humans who killed her made that mistake", her voice was bitter.

The father and daughter stood in silence for a moment before Cyrion walked to a nearby dresser, bringing over a pair of leather boots. Small details of swirls and flowers were etched into the faded leather. They were well worn but still sturdy. "These were your mothers, I'm sure she would have wanted you to have them. Now on you go, its your wedding day", Cyrion smiled sadly as he handed them to her.

Rayna stepped outside, the sun hiding behind the high walls of of the alienage. She slid of her cloth like boots, replacing them with the leather ones. With a heavy sigh she walked to the meeting place to get meet with her cousin. If only she knew the horror that awaited her.


	2. A Dark Wedding

On the outskirts of the alienage, near the run down orphanage was a male elf with red hair. His weary eyes looking around, waiting for a familiar face. He was filled with nerves since today he would be married. A part of him was willing to run, to take his sister and beloved cousin and head to the dalish. Something was knawing at his chest, a feeling he wanted to mistake for wedding nerves. He felt himself fall a little at ease when he saw Rayna. Her green eyes seemed lost in thought. Shaking his worried expression, he put on his brave face and smiled.

 

"About time you showed up cousin, was worried you were planning to run", Soris nervously laughed. A small smile spread across Rayna's lips.

"And leave you alone? Never. Unless you are wanting to run, if that is the case you know I will follow you. Someone needs to protect you", Rayna giggled, pressing her distain down.

The cousins laughed, both trying to ease each others nerves. They had been the best of friends for many years, close to age making it easy for them to get along so well. It was part of the reason that the elder and Cyrion had hoped to have them marry on the same day. Soris could feel his cousins anxiety building up, he knew she would fall into a dark place if she lost control.

"Erm no need to worry Ray, your fiance is handsome. I hear mines looks like a mouse", he jested to ease the tension.

"Maybe someone will give you a cage as a wedding present", Rayna laughed slyly. Soris sighed and pulled his cousin into a comforting hold.

"Don't worry Rayna, I won't let him hurt you. I hear he is a good man from a good family, but if he hurts you or touches you I will kill him myself", Soris smiled but the sincerity was laced in his eyes. He could feel Rayna start to calm down and pulled away giving her a reasuring smile, "Let's go me our spouses".

The pair walked through the streets of the alienage, passing by familiar faces and unfamiliar faces of the guests of their spouses. Finally they came to them, a mousy looking elven woman named Valora and a handsome blonde haired man named Nelaros. In that moment Rayna felt a blush creep on her pale cheeks, he looked at her with a kindess she rarely saw. He seemed to be taken back by her appearance. Soris smiled a little and ushered his bride to be away. He nodded to his cousin, telling her he was only a few steps away.

Nelaros felt his heart pounding against his chest, he had been wary about marrying a stranger, half expecting a plain looking woman. Instead he found himself looking at a beautiful woman, her green eyes with golden specks, wavy red hair, plump lips. There was a fire in her eyes, something that yearned for adventure similiar to what he craved.

"You must be my bride... forgive me for being at a loss for words", he blushed lightly as she tilted her head.

"It's quite alright, are you nervous?", Rayna asked him softly. She couldn't help but feel safe near him, there was a gentleness in his voice.

"I- I was until I saw you", he stumbled over his words.

Soris spotted a comotion near the alienages platform where weddings and other events were often held. He tugged his cousin away from the handsome elf and nodded in the direction of a group of humans. At the sight of nobleman clothes made her tense, nothing good could come of this. She walked over to the humans, Soris nervously besides her.

"Maybe we should keep out of this", Soris whispered, he could feel her tightening up. Rayna clenched her teeth, her eyes glaring at the humans. It was when one of the humans placed his hand on Shianni that she snapped.

Her pace quickened and she stepped in front of the man, he looked at her with hungry eyes. His gaze wandered up her body and he smirked slyly. "My aren't you a pretty thing", he spoke, his voice filled with a disgusting want.

"Maybe you should step back you human pig", she snarled crossing her arms across her chest.

The human looked at Rayna with a shocked expression, "How dare you, I think I will teach you a lesson", he raised his arm to strike her, only for Shianni to smash a bottle over the back of his head, rendering him unconcious.

The other two nobles ran over, picking up their friend. "You filthy knife ear wench, do you even know who this is?", one of the men spat.

"A filthy shem", Rayna glared at them.

"Stupid bitch, this is Lord Vaughan the arls son!", the second human yelled.

Shianni began to worry, she wasn't sure how to react. She would be killed for this, they would have her head. Rayna touched her cousins shoulder as she glared at the humans. "Then better take him home, maybe his father should have taught him manners", she laughed bitterly.

The two men carried Vaughan away, claiming that they would return. Shianni let out a sigh as she trembled in Raynas arms. Rayna held her close and sighed, this was just another reason why she would never trust a human. They were all scum. She pulled away from her younger cousin and smiled at her gently before turning to Soris. "Why don't you go get ready for the wedding, I'm going to take Rayna to calm down", he said to his sister. Shianni ran off and the pair headed to the back alley where the apartments were crammed in with one another.

Rayna's fist collided to the wall, her anger still seething in her veins. A chorus of swears flowed from her and Soris chuckled. His cousin could truly paint a vivid image if she wanted to. The sound of children laughing made her stop. Rayna looked over at two children chasing each other, playing a game of hero and villian. She smiled to herself and waved them over.

"Got you!", the little girl giggled as she tapped the boy on his arm.

"Not fair, she distracted me", the boy complained.

Rayna began to laugh softly, she titled her head. "So what are you two playing", she asked them curiously.

"The knight and the dragon, one of the elders stories", the girl smiled as she sat down.

"I see, why not a elven hero?"

"Do you know any stories about elves?", the boy asked curiously.

"Of course"

"You do?", Soris asked her stated, earning a glare from his cousin.

"There once was a kingdom of elves in the sky, they used magic and everyone was happy. Then one day evil people came to their kingdom and tried to take their happiness away. One elf, a brave warrior called the wolf prince came the rescue, using his powerful magic to seal the bad people away. So the elven kingdom in the sky was saved. That was a long time ago but it is said that the wolf prince will rise again to save elven people", Rayna smiled at the story, it was one her mother used to tell her as a child.

They children ran off, arguing who would be the wolf prince. Soris helped his cousin up with a gentle smile, he remembered that story. Rayna would always say that she was going to be strong like the wolf prince and help him save the elven people. Those days were filled with such joy and laughter for the cousins. Rayna was finally calm, it was now or never. "Let's go get married".

At the stage, many of the citizens gathered. All eager for the wedding to begin, the elder stood by the chantry mother. Soris and Rayna arrived, standing besides their soon to be spouses. Nelaros looked at Rayna, his breathe caught in his throat. "You are so beautiful", he whispered.

Rayna blushed and entiwned her hand in his. Cyrion watched them with a heartwarming smile, it truly was the perfect match. As the chantry mother began the ceremony, everything seemed to be falling into place until the clinking of armour interrupted them. The chantry mother was pushed aside by Vaughan and his two minions. His group of guards circling the bridal party. Rayna was bitter once more, she could hear them speaking but it was muffled was her heart pounding in her chest. It wasn't until his men began grabbing the women that she snapped into reality.

"-And where is the bitch that bottled me?", he demanded. Rayna's eyes darted over to her cousin who was being grabbed by one of the minions.

"Leave us alone shem", she spoke, squaring up to the arls son.

"Such spirit, I am going to enjoy breaking you", he laughed cruely as one of the guards slapped Rayna across the face. Her world slipping into darkness and the muffled yells of the women.


	3. The red dress

The sky above Denerim was painted with soft shades of orange, stars still shinning in the heavens above. Within a alley surrounded by run down homes, a young elf with red hair panted. She was no more than the age of ten, her mother leaned against a run down fence. A slight smile playing on her tanned skin. Her eyes watched as the child danced around with the worn down blades in her small hands. The wooden post she used as her target showing dents and scratches from her previous practices.

Adaia had spent most of her life in the beautiful land of Antiva, raised as a member of the Antivan Crow. Alas that was in another lifetime. She trained her daughter with the knowledge she had taken with her when she left the Crows,hoping that her child would be safe if she was ever forced to fight. The young redhead elf let out a pained cry, bringing her mother away from her thoughts.

"Are you alright Ray", Adaia asked her daughter.

Rayna bit her lip and looked at the cut on her hand, a deep wound bled from the back of her hand to the tip of her thumb. "I-I let it slip", Rayna cried out as her mother sighed.

She carefully tore a piece of her dress then wrapped it around Raynas cut. Adaia kissed her hand and looked up at the sky. "We can stop now if you want, the market will open soon and not many humans will be out", Adaia suggested to her child.

Rayna shook her head and put her sore hand behind her back, "I want to train so more, I'll use my good hand for now". Adaia felt pride swell in her chest as she watched her small child start to train once more.

"How about I go and get you some cookies, the baker will have some left overs from yesterday. You can share them with Soris and Shianni", her mother suggested. Rayna nodded excited and her mother headed out.

The young elf had extra motivation now. She picked up the second dagger, ignoring the pain in her hand. She wanted to push herself harder, to make her mother proud. There was no one in the world that Rayna wanted to make proud more than her mother. If she could just master this new move then she could finally be taught how to use a bow like her mother promised. Rayna was lost in her training so she didn't hear him approach.

A hand clasped over her mouth and suddenly the young elf could feel a rough hand sliding down to her hands. The daggers were thrown from her grasped and her small body against a wall. As she looked up, her head hurting from where it hit the wall, her eyes landed on two men. They were humans wearing dirty clothes, most likely dock workers. One leaned down, the strong smell of alcohol filling Raynas nose.

"Little girls shouldn't play with knives",one of the men smirked.

"Maybe we should show the knife ear how to handle real knives", the second laughed darkly.

"Sounds fun... first she should learn a lesson. No knife ear is better than a human", the first man laughed as his foot collided with her stomach. Rayna let out a cry as her small body was met with kicks and punches.

Finally they stopped, her body thrown against the ground once more. She felt the coldness of her dagger against her back. She weekly grabbed them just as one of the men knelt down. His hand gripping her thigh as he looked at her with lust. Rayna let her instinct take over and all she could hear were the cries of her men and the warmth of blood on her fingers.

"Rayna... I got you cookies.... Rayna!"

+++++++++++

Her head was aching, a seering pain spreading across her body. Rayna struggled to her feet, the room spinning around her. Raising her shaking fingers to the back of her head she found some blood under her hair. Wincing at the pain she focused her sights on the women around her. Everything that happened came rushing back and she looked around worried until she saw Shianni. One of the bridemaids were on her knees praying for the maker - adding to Rayna's sore head.

"Rayna you're awake! I was worried they hit you too hard", Valora said as she looked at Rayna.

With a groan she sat up properly, leaning against the wall. "That's it, the humans die", Rayna groaned and she used the wall to help her stand.

"At least you still have fight in you cousin", Shianni laughed nervously as she ran into her cousins arms.

"Where are we exactly", Rayna asked her cousin.

"In the Arls estate... they locked us in here until.. until they are ready for us", Shianni bit her lip, tears threatening to fall.

A click on the door alerted the women to the impending danger, "If you see a chance to escape, take it", Rayna whispered as the door ws thrown open.

A group of guards entered, all looking at the women with sickening smiles and leers. "We're here to escort you to Lord Vaughans little party", the leader laughed. Something seemed familiar to Rayna, his face flickered in old memories. As she lost herself in thought trying to remember him she heard a scream.

Her eyes landed on Nala, the woman who had been praying. Her friend now laid on the ground, her throat slit. The men began to gather up the elves, pulling them out of the room until it was just Rayna and two guards.

"Come closer, let me rip your throats out", she spat as the men moved towards her.

"The captian was right, she has spirit", one of the men laughed. A sudden cough came from behind them and Soris stepped through the doorway.

Soris held a sword in one hand a crossbow on his back. "How quaint, a little elfling with a stolen sword". The two guards laughed until a sword slid in between them and Rayna picked it up.

Her eyes filled with murderous intent, before the men could speak the sword slashed at one of their arms. Her body twisted as she clashed with them, not enitrely comfortable using a larger blade. Soris began releasing bolts from the crossbow, the cousins soon fell into sync. With every hit that Rayna gave the humans, a bolt was released. As soon as the humans fell, one dead and the other clutching his leg that had a bolt in his left leg.

Rayna saw a dagger in the mans boot and smirked. She leaned down, pulling the dagger and slit the guards throat. She sighed and turned to Soris. Her wedding dress had small rips up the bodice and splatters of blood staining the white lace. Soris looked at her worried and walked in front of her. "Are you alright, they didn't hurt you right?", he asked his cousin.

"No, you got here in time. We need to save Shianni and the others. Where did you get these weapons", Rayna asked her cousin.

"Duncan let us borrow them. Nelaros insisted that we come save you, he is keeping watch near the servants door. Lets go".

The cousins ran into the next room, revealing a kitchen. After a confrontation with the chef they ran into the eating quaters for the guards. Rayna felt her bloodlust kick in, her hatred for humans building up. They gathered weapons along the way, with every kill, Rayna's dress became redder.

Nelaros had been waiting for Soris to return with his bride and the other women. He couldn't believe this was how his wedding day had went. He made a promise to himself that he would take Rayna far from this city to keep her safe, maybe they could find the dalish in the forests. What he wasn't expecting was a group of guards to enter the room.

"What do we have here? A knife ear trying to play the hero?", one of them chuckled, his eyes flickering to the shiny gold ring dangling on a rope around his neck. "Where did you get something like that?", the guard went to rip the ring away from Nelaros who moved away.

"Keep your hands off it, where did you take the women?", the blonde asked.

The guards laughed and held him back. The captain lunged his sword through his heart, the blonde falling to the floor just as the door opened.

Rayna watched as her groom fell, her world seemed to slow down. She cursed these humans, they took everything away from her. All humans were alike, no matter the stories her mother used to tell her, she never once met a kind human and this proved it. "Nelaros!", she screamed out and lunged at one of the guards.

A dagger was plunged into his jugular, Soris watched as his cousin killed each of the guards. She seemed unable to feel the pain from the cuts on her skin, or the gash on her side the bled through the rip in her dress. Once the fighting was done, she kneeled next to Nelaros.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you", her voice was hoarse. Nelaros felt something warm against his cheeks, running down his chin.

He opened his dull eyes and looked up at the beautiful woman in front of him. Tears fell from her eyes as she tried to speak. All Nelaros could hear was the sound of his heart in his ears, the thumping slowing down. Shakingly he raised his hand to her face and wiped the falling tears, his fingers softly caressing her cheek. Rayna placed her hand on top of his, she honestly believed that she could have loved him. Nelaros guided her hand to his chest, with the last ounce of his strength he snapped the rope around his neck and placed it in her hand. A small smile formed on his lips as he slipped away, grateful that the last thing he saw was her beautiful face.

"Let's go", was all Rayna could say as she got to her feet. She tied the rope around her neck, the ring tucked safely under her dress.

The cousins ran through the estate, fighting all nearby guards. Finally they came to the last door, a muffled cry and laughter came from behind. The door swung open and the elves ran into the room. The sight before them forcing Soris to hold back Rayna.

Shianni was chained to the floor, her dress ripped and a pool of blood between her legs. Vaughan spoke, trying to make a deal with Rayna but she heard nothing. All she could hear were the cries of her beloved cousin.

"My friends... Nelaros...Shianni... you will die you disgusting shem!", her voice echoed off the walls as she lunged at the three nobles. Soris fighting by his cousins side.

Vaughan soon died along with his two friends, the castle flowed with the blood of the human noble. Soris ran to get the rest of the women from the next room as Rayna kneeled next to Shianni. She knew all too well how her cousin would be feeling. She broke the chain and carefully pulled Shianni to her feet.

"Theres so much blood... did you kill them all?", Shianni asked as she clung to her cousin.

"Like dogs".

By then Soris had returned with the group of women, they all ran out of the estate. By the time they got back to the alienage it was early evening. Duncan and the elder looked at Rayna who was covered in blood, her own and the humans. The elder sent the girls away to rest and help Shianni clean up before turning to Rayna and Soris.

"So what happened?", he asked them.

"Lord Vaughan is dead", Rayna spat as she tugged at the wet dress.

"I see then the guards will be here soon". As the elder spoke, a patrol of guardsmen entered the alienage.

"The arls castle runs red with blood and his son slaughtered. Who is the culprit", the captain asked.

"I did it alone", Rayna delcared. All it took was one look for them to believe it was just her. Her entire dress was soaked with blood, her hair matted.

"This woman will be held in the dungeon until the arl returns".

Rayna was ready to accept her fate when something unexpected happened. The grey warden stepped forward and invoked the right of constription. The guards left demanding that Rayna be out of their city by night. The redhead began to say her goodbyes, not caring for the stares. When she came to her house, she gave her father a sad smile before entering. "Valora... is Shianni here?"

"Yes she is in the back, before you leave I just want to say thank you for saving us", Valora smiled.

"Look after Soris for me", Rayna smiled sadly as she entered the room that she shared with Shianni.

"You are so brave, its going to be hard living without you here", Shianni whispered as she turned to face Rayna.

"You'll be okay, you know I always wanted to leave this place. I want you to brave Shianni, things are going to get rougher here but be strong and don't let the humans control you", Rayna pulled her cousin close.

"I love you Ray".

"I love you too Shianni".

Rayna left her home, not looking back. She smiled softly at her friends and looked at Soris. She pushed him in the direction of Valora and nodded. "Marry her, it's time to grow up", Soris laughed at his cousins statement and nodded.

Duncan watched as the woman came to him, with one last look the two fighter left the city. Many eyes fell upon the man in armour and the elven girl wearing a red dress.


	4. A New Path

Under the pale moon, on the outskirts of the farmlands that surrounded Denerim a small fire flickered away. By the fire sat Duncan, his eyes carefully scanning the new grey warden recruit. He had managed to convince her to remove the ruined dress and had given her one of his undershirts that he wore beneath his armour. He made note to get her new armour once they came across a town. The warden noticed how she had scrubbed at her boots with the water from the river nearby. She had done so before she even bathed, as if the boots were the most precious thing to her.

 

Her eyes were paler than when he first saw her, the events of the long day showing on her face. Duncan made sure to stay close enough to her in case of an attack but far enough away that she felt safe. Being a grey warden for as long as he had, he learned how to react to others emotions and actions. It was clear how much Rayna mistrust humans, even more so after that day. The crackling of the fire filled the silence between them, until a grumble came from Raynas stomach. The older man raised his brow and realised she probably hadn't ate yet. He took half a loaf of bread from his pack as well as some cheese and handed it to her.

Rayna wasn't sure how to react when the soft scent of cheese drew her from her thoughts. She looked up and saw the human holding bread and cheese to her. The elf found herself conflicted, her head was telling her not to take it, that the man would want something in return. Her stomach however.. was telling her to eat. She listened her stomach. Carefully taking the food from the warden she took a bite, once certain it wasn't poison she kept eating. Duncan smiled a little and sat back down. Whilst she was distracted he looked at her hands. They were rough with several little scars showing her years of training. More scars ran up her arms, from defending against a blade and blunt objects. He then noticed how she moved uncomfortably with a pained expression.

"Are you badly injured somewhere?", the grey warden asked. Rayna thought for a moment before lifting up the shirt, showing the gash she recieved earlier on her side.

"May I look? It would be bad if it were to get infected". The elf nodded warily and Duncan moved to her side.

With only the fire as a light, Duncan had to get as close to her as possible. He could feel her shaking a little, a small amount of fear of him. "Don't worry I won't harm you Rayna. You're mother was a dear friend and you are under my protection", he stated. This seemed to calm the elf down a little.

The wound was an awkward angle. It went from the top of her right hip to her ribs, whilst it wasn't so deep to keep bleeding it was still deep enough to kill her if she moved wrong. Purple bruises were already forming on her ribs making Duncan surprised she wasn't showing as much pain. He pulled out a leather skin bottle of wine, pouring it onto a rag. He cleaned the wound, all the while Rayna kept her eyes on the fire. "I'll need to close the wound... I'll need to cauterize it", he mumbled.

Rayna looked at him and nodded, "my mother had to do that to me before, it is the easiest way", she sighed and gave him the dagger she managed to aquire earlier. Duncan looked at her sadly and gave her a rag to bite on as he heated the blade.

Rayna closed her eyes to fight off the pain as the searing hot metal met her skin. The sound of her skin sizzling a little filled her ears, the pain was unbearable and she lost control. A scream escaped her as the wound closed. Duncan pulled the dagger away and carefully wiped the wound before looking at her. "It's over, try and get some rest. I'll keep watch, we have a long journey tomorrow", he stated as he carried her over to the bedroll.

The elf looked up at him, she knew she shouldn't feel so trusting to a human but he was just so kind and straight forward with her. The pain on her side was too much but Rayna knew she needed to get some sleep. She was going to become a grey warden, there would be no time to rest.

As Rayna fell asleep, Duncan sighed and sat back down. He pulled a coin pouch from his pack and counted his coin. He would have enough to get some food to last them two days, which meant setting some traps if they ran out before they arrived at Ostagar. There was also enough for some simple armour and new weapons for Rayna. He then looked at his map, there was a small town that they would be able to get to by late afternoon as long as there weren't any distractions. After putting his things away he looked at the fire, letting the night slip on by.

It was the early hours of the morning when Duncan awoke to soft singing. It was in a different language, from the words he could tell it was elvish. He sat up at watched as Rayna sang to herself, her eyes looking off in the distance.  
Hahren na melana sahlin  
Emma ir abelas  
Souver'inan isala hamin  
Vhenan him dor'felas  
In uthenera na revas  
Vir sulan'nehn  
Vir dithera  
Vir samath la numin  
Vir lath sa'vunin  
Vir sulan'nehn  
Vir dithera  
Vir samath la numin  
Vir lath sa'vunin

 

A few tears escaped her as she finished, Duncan purposely made a sound to catch her attention. Rayna turned and wiped her tears, "Oh did I wake you?", she asked him.

"Slightly but there are worse ways to wake up. That was elven was it not? I am surprised you know the language", Duncan said as he stretched, adjusting his armour.

"My mother taught me some before she died, I'm not sure where she learned it though", the red head smiled a little. Duncan nodded, not pushing her for details and gathered his things.

"There is a town a South from here, we are going to stop there for some supplies and armour for you so lets go".

The pair walked for several hours, the heat of the sun glaring down on them. Duncan was moving slower than he would normally so Rayna could keep up with her wound. It would hurt for a while but there was no time to slow down to rest. With the impending blight their time was limited. He filled her in along the way, telling her of the rising darkspawn threat. How the king had gathered his army and they had clashed with the darkspawn many times but more came every time.

The small town was mainly farmlands however there was a blacksmith. As Duncan approached he told Rayna to pick the armour and weapons she wanted.

"Keep your hands off knife ear", the blacksmith spat as he grabbed Raynas hand.

"Get off me human", Rayna spat and pulled her hand back.

"Excuse me sir but this woman is my companion, a fellow grey warden and I told her to pick out equipment. So if you have an issue with her please tell me",Duncan smiled to himself as the blacksmith apologized and moved away.

Rayna gave Duncan a thankful nod and turned back to the armour. She didn't want new boots, she was happy with her mothers. She saw a leather armour, simple engravings were carved in for detail. A matching pair of gauntlets and boots sat besides it. She pointed to them, "Just not the boots".

She then turned her gaze to the weapons, there wasn't much to choose from. Amongst the longswords and wooden shields she saw a set of daggers. They were simple steel daggers with a sturdy grip, picking them up she smiled at the lightness of them and nodded. Finally she pointed to a long bow and quiver filled with arrows. "Is that alright Duncan?", Rayna asked her commander.

Duncan nodded and paid for the equipment, managing to get a cheaper deal since he wasn't buying the boots and since the blacksmith had caused his companion trouble. They stopped at the small inn to buy food for the travel and so Rayna could dress. Rayna carefully pulled the armour over the undershirt, she found a slight comfort in the scent it held. It reminded her of Duncan. She wasn't sure what she felt towards him, it was similiar to how her father made her feel. Safe, protected but Duncan was also encouraging and stern. A uncle perhaps? She caught sight of herself in the looking glass and frowned.

Red hair fell crazily over her shoulders, its messy curls in all directions. Laughing a little at the state of herself, Rayna sighed and heard the door knock. Duncan entered and looked at her with a nod. "Armour suits you, are you ready to go?", he asked her.

"Um almost, could you help me with my hair? It's just going to get in the way", she held one of her new daggers out for him to cut her hair. Duncan shook his head and put the dagger down.

He pulled a small ribbon from his pack, causing Rayna to raise her brow, "Don't ask", the warden chuckled and pulled her hair back. He braided her hair and then tied it into a braided bun with the ribbon. "Much better, I can actually see your face now".

Rayna looked into the looking glass and smiled. They left the inn and set off for Ostagar, a small bond formed between the pair as they travelled.

It took three days for the large tower of Ishal come into view. As they came to a large bridge, a man in golden armour approached them. "Ho there Duncan!", the man let out a welcoming shout.

"You're majesty, I wasn't expecting-"

"-A warm welcome? What can I say, I was worried we would face the battle without you", the man chuckled.

"Not if I can help it, your majesty", Duncan smiled. Rayna moved a little closer to Duncan as the man looked over at her.

"This must be the new recruit I was told about", the man titled his head.

"Allow me to introduce you, King Cailan", Duncan offered. At the mention of king, Rayna tensed up. This man was in charge of the kingdom, he was part of the reason for her peoples suffering. For what happened to Shianni. To Nelaros... to her.

"Welcome friend, might I have your name?", the king asked with a friendly smile.

"Rayna.", she spat. Cailan seemed surprised at her tone, often used to people speaking to him with a more friendly tone.

"I see, well welcome. You are from Denerim are you not?"

"The alienage actually", Rayna held her bitter tone.

"Oh? My guards all but forbid me from going there, how are things?".

"How are things? Are you really so uncaring to the elves that you do not know? Or perhaps you just turn a blind eye. I killed the arls son from abucting me and my friends on my wedding day and raping my cousin. I slaughtered guards for killing my fiance. I've been raped by your guards, my mother was killed. And you are ask how things are?", Rayna spat. Duncan placed his hand on her shoulder and turned back to the king.

"I would not have put it so bluntly your majesty, but things there are rather dire", Duncan stated.

Cailan frowned for a moment, he could see the anger and pain in the new wardens eyes. She was speaking the truth. He had thought himself a good king but now he wondered if that was the case. "I promise that once we are finished here, I will sort things out at the alienage, things will get better there", the king swore.

Rayna simply nodded, not willing to believe such words. The king nodded at the wardens and said farewell.

"We should proceed with the joining, find Alistair and tell him it is time", Duncan said before leaving Rayna alone.

Rayna looked at the world below her, the bridge was high up indeed. She felt the soft breeze brush against her skin. It was strange for her to believe how much had happened in just a few days. She was going to be married and now she was going to become a grey warden... she couldn't help but wonder what her mother would say.

"I guess I should go find Alistair".


	5. The Warden With Pretty Hair

The Ostagar ruins were filled with such noise that it was hard for Rayna to focus. Never before had she seen so many humans, even on the few occasions that she entered the city of Denerim. Everyone was lost in their own thoughts or perfoming their own duties to notice the new comer. It was a slight relief for the red haired elf to go unnoticed by the humans. She planned to just find Alistiar as quick as she could but the sudden soft hum of magic made her stop.

Rayna had never seen magic before, she had been told stories of its dangers from her father and of its amazingness by her mother. She watched from behind a guarded ward that glimmered in the sun. Two templars stood bored, not even noticing the elf. A soft hum played against her pointed ears, causing them to twitch ever so slightly. Her skin felt a soft tingle, eyes filling with awe. She loved the unkown and magic was certainly the unknown. As Rayna took a step forward, one of the templars seemed to notice and put his armoured hand up.

"Sorry little elf but no one is to interrupt the mages whilst they are performing this ritual", he spoke, the words poured out of him like he had said them many times already.

"I just wanted a closer look", Rayna sighed with disappointment in her voice. The templar sighed and pushed her on her way.

Rayna kicked at the dirt, watching the shades of brown cover her boots. A soft laugh caught her attention and she looked up. Her eyes landed on an elder woman, whos hair was white and face creased with age. What the elf found interesting however was the amused spark in the womans eyes. "Greetings young one, I am Wynne", she spoke.

The redhead tilted her head and noted the woman was wearing similiar robes to the mages, "Oh I'm Rayna... are you a mage", she asked, a little hope in her voice.

Wynne chuckled and folded her arms, "Why yes I am, you are Duncans new recruit, are you not?"

"I guess so, are you going to use your magic in the battle?", Rayna tried to picture the old woman casting fire spells, smirking at the idea a little.

"Not quite, I use more defensive magic and healing".

The two spoke for a few more minutes before Wynne urged the young elf to continue on her way, even pointing her in the direction of Alistair.

Rayna passed by many armoured humans, any elves she saw were running around performing servant tasks. It made her a little angry that no other elf but her was in armour or had a weapon. Not only were her people not allowed to fight but if by some chance they were attacked, the elves could easily be killed. She came to a large ramp and bumped into a elven woman.

The woman began apologizing, not even looking up to meet Rayna's gaze. Rayna clutched the womans arm before she ran off and the servant looked at her in shock. "I am very sorry my lady, I did not see where I was- wait you're an elf... so the rumours are true?"

"What rumours?", Rayna raised her brow wondering how there could already be rumours about her.

"That an elf joined the grey wardens. It is truly amazing, you are so lucky", the elven woman smiled. Rayna bit back a bitter laugh and simply shook her head.

"It has nothing to do with luck, are you treated badly here?", Rayna asked when she noticed hints of a purple bruise on the womans eye.

The servant looked down a little, water in her eyes, "The quatermaster has a temper and well I am just a useless knife ear. I need to go but it was nice to meet you. You are an inspiration", the woman ran off.

Rayna felt angry, even here, when they were admist a war elves were still beaten and used. She made a note to hunt down this quatermaster later and deal with him. She heard a man shouting just up the ramp and walked up. An amusing scene unfolding before her.

A man in a robe was waving his slighting chubby finger in front of a warrior. The mage seemed to be rambling on about how he was too busy to do anything else. Rayna watched in amusement as the poor warrior ran his fingers through his hair with a seemingly bored expression.

"And here I was going to name one of my children after you - the grumpy one", the warrior stated with a sarcastic tone. Rayna let a giggle escape her, causing the warrior to look at her and wink.

"Fine I will go see the revered mother", the mage turned on his heel and bumped his shoulder against Rayna, "Out of my way fool". This resulted in Rayna picked up a handful of dirt and throwing it at the mage. The man let out a frustrated yell before marching off into the distance.

The warrior approached her with a cheeky grin, "You know thats one thing I love about the blight, how it just brings everyone together", he let out a dreamy sigh.

The elven rogue was a little surprised with how the human before her seemed to not care that she was an elf, instead he was just starting up a conversation. An odd one at that. One of the first things she noticed about the strange man was that he had pretty hair. The thought made her smile a little.

"You are rather strange for a human", she said with a teasing tone.

"Ah you aren't the first to tell me that, mages just bring out this warm fuzzy side of me. You aren't a mage are you?"

"No, not a mage. My name is Rayna, Duncan sent me to find a man named Alistair". The warrior seemed to perk up at this and straightened up a little.

"That's me! I know I am everything you imagined and more. So you must be the new recruit?", his voice held a curious tone. Rayna crossed her arms and looked up at the grey warden.

"Yeah, that's me", she sighed as the human began to study her. She was waiting for him to make some comment on her being an elf but instead he seemed to nod approvingly.

"You know, there aren't many women in the grey wardens. I wonder why that is", Alistair stated as if he had just realised the lack of the opposite sex in the order.

"Probably because most women fawn over dresses instead of learning how to fight?", Rayna smiled a little before raising her brow at the blonde, "Besides I can handle myself just as much as a man", her eyes flickered with a slight blood lust as she remembered the battles with the humans at the estate.

"I can see that, though having a woman around will be refreshing. More to look at than the group of beards", Alistair blurted out before recieving a soft punch on his shoulder, "I didn't mean anything like that...anyways away from this uncomfortable converstion... if you have any questions feel free to ask". A slight flush of red tinted his cheeks under Raynas gaze.

"Could you tell me about Duncan?", Rayna was truly curious about the human who saved her. Alistair perked up at this, the admiration he had for the man was evident in his eyes.

"He recruited me from the chantry, saved me from a life I never wanted. I was training to be a templar when he came looking for recruits. I'm not sure what he saw in me, maybe he just saw how miserable I was. The chantry mother wasn't keen on letting me go but Duncan threatend to use the right of conscription. Been an official grey warden for around six months now",Rayna smiled a little, it seemed Duncan had a thing for saving others. "What about you, what do you think of Duncan?".

"He's a kind man, serious though".

"How were you recruited if you don't mind me asking", Alistair asked, he had to admit he was curious. Duncan had sent word a while ago that he had found a potential recruit. He had praised her quite a bit.

"Hm short version? I killed an Arls son, slaughtered most of their guards and all on my wedding day. So Duncan used the right of conscription to stop the guards arresting me and here I am", Rayna shrugged.

Alistair looked at the elf with a hint of distain, he had thought it was bad enough that Duncan recruited a thief named Daveth, but this elf was a murderer. "I see...", he shifted uncomfrotably. Rayna picked up on this and let a soft sigh escape her.

"If you must know, the arls son took my friends and I on my wedding day. They slaughtered one of them, raped my cousin and were going to do the same to everyone else. They killed my fiance for trying to save me. I took all the blame so my cousin Soris wouldn't be arrested as well", Rayna bit her lip, "The king said he would improve the situation at the alienage but... well humans do not care about us. Lets just go". 

Alistair was surprised by what she had told him. He knew that the alienages were a bad place, he just never thought it was such a horrible place. He followed her closely, feeling the urge to reach out and tell her she was safe now. But he knew they were empty promises, the life of a warden was far from safe. Little to their knowledge, a sullen man watched in the distance, his eyes filled with distrust for the wardens.


	6. Breaking The Quatermaster

Through the bustling ruins, the sight of a grey warden and the armoured elf was an intruiging pair to some of the passing soldiers. A man looked up at the pair and smirked at the familair face. He called out Alistairs name, causing the warden to stop. Rayna stopped as well and looked at the man. Alistair looked at her with a pleaful gaze, silently asking her to just keep walking. The elf stuck out her tongue and walked over to the human.

"Is this little elf a recruit too?", the man asked Alistiar. Rayna raised her brow at the man who seemed to avoid her eyes.

"Ah yes, this is Rayna, the last recruit we were waiting for", the warden stated, wanting to get away from him for some reason.

Rayna studied the human, he wore light leather armour. Daggers were strapped to his sides and a bow slung across his back. Soft indents on the dirt, showing that he was light footed. Eyes darting to the coin pouch strapped on Alistairs belt, a playful smile on his lips and boredom in his eyes. Thief. 

"I'm guessing that you were conscriped", Rayna finally spoke, interrupting the mens conversation.

"Uh yes, how did you know little elf?", the man asked.

"My name is Rayna, and I was only guessing. You are a thief after all", she smirked a little at the dumbfound expression on him.

"Yeah, Duncan caught me when I tried to pickpocket him. He is a fast bugger alright, saved me from the hangmans noose mind you. The names Daveth by the way", the human smiled. He finally took in Raynas appearance, she was a rather beautiful woman. " 'Bout time you showed up, we have been waiting for weeks. That knight is bloody annoying", Daveth laughed.

"A knight? Well this sounds interesting and all but I have a quater master to hunt down and beat the makers light out of", Rayna frowned.

Daveth watched as the elf walked away in the direction of a man with wares. He licked his lips as his eyes glanced down to her swaying hips. "Now she makes being a warden sound fun. Easy on the eyes as well", the rogue nudged Alistair.

Alistair wasn't sure why he felt a knot in his chest at the thiefs remark. He agreed that she was rather fetching, but he also had the feeling that she wouldn't see a human like that. He shook Daveths hand from his shoulder and chased after his elven companion. Rayna observed the bald man with a glare. He reminded her of a potato. As she approached, the quater master looked at her with a glare.

"You there elf, where is my armour?", his voice was filled with frustration. Rayna bit her lip, fighting the twitch in her fingers to grab her dagger.

"Are you talking to me shem?"

The man was a little surprised by the elfs attitude. He shook the shock from his face as he raised his fist to strike her. In that split second, Rayna raised her leg and her foot connected to his stomach. Alistair watched curiously at the scene unfolding. Rayna put her foot above the humans groin and sighed. "Elves are not your play things. I am not your slave. I am here to save your ass from the darkspawn so play nice, treat your servants better. If I hear a single whisper of you harming another elf, with the maker as my witness I will crush your balls", Rayna spat and kicked him in the groin.

A few soldiers stopped to watch, it was amusing to see an elf with such fight in her. The elven servant from before walked over to Rayna with a small smile. "Thank you for that". Rayna turned to her and shrugged.

"Come on pretty boy I want to walk around a little bit before we return to Duncan", the elf sighed as she stepped on the quater master, earning a pained grunt from him.

Alistair followed the elf with a little flush on his cheeks. A little grin as he kept repeating what she called him. 

Rayna ventured towards the kennels, fighting her urge to take an arrow to the soldiers that looked at her with sneering glares. Her eyes landed on a trembling hound, its face had claw mark, eyes bloodshot and blood matted on its golden fur. The hound trainer looked at the elf, she carried a certain awareness around her as she studied the mabari. The sick dog had been growling at anyone that got to close, but it was just watching her with curious eyes.

He walked over to Rayna and smiled sadly, "It's a shame don't you think? He lost his owner in the last battle, took to much darkspawn blood when he ripped that genlock apart.

Rayna looked at the human for a moment before turning back to the mabari. "Is there no way to save him? Or at least ease it's pain?", she asked. Alistair watched as the elf seemed to go into deep thought. Her eyes slightly glazed over.

"I have some medicine that would stop the pain for a while but he won't let anyone put a muzzle on him. As for saving him, there is a flower that grows in the wilds that would rid the taint".

"Give me the muzzle".

The kennel master handed the brave elf the muzzle and watched as she climbed over the fence with ease. The dog looked at her with a whimper. Rayna kneeled down, never taking her eyes off the hound. Her fingers softly grazed against its fur, a soft sigh escaped her. She carefully wrapped the muzzle over it's snout and climbed back over the fence. "I hope that helped. I will go into the wilds and get the flower".

"The wilds are filled with dangers miss, too dangerous for a woman", the man stated. Alistair chuckled a little as he thought back to what she did to the quater master.

"Trust me, she can take care of herself. She is going to join the grey wardens after all", Alistair spoke as he joined his elven companion.

"I- thank you wardens, I will await your return. And who knows, we could see about him imprinting you when he is better", the kennel master smiled gratefully at the pair before turning his attention to the sick mabari.

Alistair touched Rayna's arm causing her to look at him. She had a sad look in her eyes, causing the warden to pull his hand away. Seeing such an expression in her eyes made his chest tighten. Rayna shrugged before turning around again and heading to Duncan. The aging warden turned to them. Before Rayna reached him, Duncan watched as her hand grazed ever so slightly against a passing soldier. The soft shine of gold catching his eye. The elf stuck her tongue out at him, it seemed that she was finally a little more comfortable around him.

"I see you found Alistair", Duncan stated as his expression turned to a frown as he looked at the young warden, "It has been brought to my attention that you were harrassing one of the mages".

Alistair let out an offended gasp as he looked at Duncan, "I was not harrassing them! The revered mother sent me to go get him. Sending a templar to get a mage is not a good idea. The way that woman wields guilt, they should out her on the front lines", Rayna tried to bite back a giggle at the humans jestering ways. The sound of her laughter was soft and warm, it caused both Alistair and Duncan to smile.

"Joke as you will Alistiar but we must watch how we act to others. Whilst we are on the kings good graces, not everyone is enthusiastic that the wardens are here", Duncan explained.

"I understand, I apologize".

"Now go and get the remaining recruits. Then we can begin", Duncan waited until Alistiar was out of earshot before turning to Rayna. "You should be careful with your slide of hand", he spoke as his eyes glanced to the coin pouch now sitting proudly on Raynas hip.

"I needed the money, and the practice", Rayna shrugged, expecting him to tell her to take it back.

"I understand that and there will be many times in your life as a grey warden that your talents will be needed. All I am saying is to be careful. And that the drinks are on your when this battle is over", Duncan chuckled. Rayna was truly surprised by this warden once more. She was also curious of why grey wardens would require the skills of a pickpocket.

Before the elf could voice her curiousities, Alistair returned with two men. Rayna noticed the flirty human, Daveth and nodded. Her eyes darted to the other man, remembering that the thief had mentioned a knight. The knight seemed to carry himself with pride, the sneering look in his eyes as he looked down at the elf.

"Good, now that you are all here, allow me to make a proper introduction for our latest recruit", Duncan smiled warmly at Rayna. "I am Duncan, the commander of the wardens here in Fereldan. This is Alistair, the newest member of our order".

Alistair gave a little nod, trying to ignore the heat in his cheeks when Rayna smiled at him. "Next is Daveth, a capable rogue", Daveth smirked, winking at the elf.

"This warrior is Jory - "

"-Ser Jory...sir", the knight interrupted.

Rayna let out a frustrated sigh and elbowed the knight in his stomach. He let out a grunt and glared at the elf. Rayna rubbed her elbow with a little pout, the roughness of the bastards chainmail grazing her skin."Worth it", she whispered. Duncan sighed and turned to the redhead.

"This is Rayna, she has no control over her temper", the commander joked a little. "Now that everyone is here, we can begin to prepare for the ritual. You are to go into the wilds, there have been many sightings of darkspawn. You are to fill three vials with darkspawn blood, one for each of you", Duncan handed the vials to Rayna. "Second, there is an old tower deep in the wilds that once belonged to the grey wardens. There you will should find a chest containing treaties".

"What kind of treaties?", Rayna asked him.

"They are ancient treaties that allows the grey wardens to call upon the aid of over races and nations", the commander explained.

"And why was something so important left abandoned until now?", the elf pushed. Duncan felt proud that at least one of his new recruits were asking the right kind of questions. Meanwhile the knight and the thief were listening with bored expressions.

"They were abandoned during the last blight, the warden scouts have only reccently rediscovered the location of the tower. I would send some of the more trained wardens but I have few to spare. Alistair will be going with you however so you will have backup. Make no mistake though, you three are to collect the vials of blood, Alistair is there to observe and help during battles. Rayna I am placing you in charge, now go and try to return before night fall".

Rayna sighed at the idea of being in charge, she was never one to lead. Though the knights distainful expression made her smirk. "Alright, lets go humans, if we get attacked I want it to be your faces getting ripped off. Well the knights", she called out as she walked on towards the gates that lead to the wilds. Jory scowling as they went.

The group of four entered the wilds, the stench of death lingering faintly in the air. "Lovely".


End file.
